Web of Spider-Man (TV series)
Web of Spider-Man is an American animated series based off of the comic book character, Spider-Man. Co-produced by and , the series is the first Spider-Man animated series worked on by the two companies. The first season aired in its entirety on, on June of 2018, to critical acclaim. Cast Main * as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * as Gwen Stacy * as Harry Osborn *TBA as Aunt May Supporting *TBA *TBA *TBA Antagonists *TBA *TBA *TBA Synopsis Season 1: Freshman Year The first season starts a month after shy bookworm Peter Parker became Spider-Man, who is now attending Midtown High. He's best friends with Gwen Stacy, a brilliant student who has an internship at Horizon Labs, and Harry Osborn, the rich son of Norman Osborn and a social outcast desperate to become popular. As Spider-Man he discovers that there's a criminal empire in New York City and supervillains has also been mysteriously popping up, tracing back to Roxxon Corporation. Spider-Man faces the likes of Spot, Swarm, Vermin, and more. Episodes Season 1 #"Great Power: Part I": Six months after the spider bite, Peter Parker is swinging around New York City as Spider-Man. Spider-Man encounters a supervillain named Spot who's causing havoc and plans on destroying the CEO of Roxxon Corporation, and Spider-Man must race there to stop him. #"Great Responsibility: Part II": Spider-Man faces Spot at Roxxon, struggling to beat his opponent. Spot reveals his origin story and his motive to kill the CEO, but Spider-Man manages to stop him and he's taken to Ravencroft. #"Swarm Intelligence": Peter Parker visits Horizon Labs where Gwen's interning at, but an accident at the lab causes Fritz Meyer to become the supervillain named Swarm who plans on taking vengeance on Max Modell. #"Catching Fire": After the recent supervillain attacks by spot and Swarm, Roxxon Corporation starts developing supervillains to maintain their criminal empire and to eliminate Spider-Man. Their first victim? Steven Hudak, Peter Parker's biology teacher. #"Trick o' Treat": Peter's classmate, Jason Macendale, goes missing one day. Investigating the case, Spider-Man finds that Jason is now a mutated superhuman with demonic powers. #"Carrion": Malcolm McBride, the rival student to Peter Parker and number one fanboy of Spider-Man, signs up for an experiment by Roxxon that transforms him into the supervillain known as Carrion. Going insane due to the experiment he targets Spider-Man, blaming him for the transformation. #"Robotmaster": Mendel Stromm tired of helping Roxxon create supervillains only for them to fail, creates a robotic suit that'd give him the superhuman powers of Spider-Man - but better. #"Hobgoblin: Part I": It's the night of Homecoming and Harry Osborn is gone. Peter who was planning on going alone, is now investigating Roxxon Corporation due to the recent supervillains coming from there, and he finds a mutated beast called the Hobgoblin. Not only that, but he learns that the CEO of Roxxon is none other than Nick Lewis, otherwise known as Crimemaster. #"Hobgoblin: Part II": Halloween night, and Peter's facing his best friend on a bridge while S.H.I.E.L.D is targeting both of them. Trying to hold back, Peter struggles against Hobgoblin and accidentally breaks his arm during the fight. Hobgoblin is taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D to investigate, while Norman Osborn is now depressed due to his son being taken away. #"Crimemaster": Spider-Man meets Crimemaster and learns that he's been behind the supervillains, but Crimemaster is let on the loose due to Nick Lewis' prominence in New York City. #"Ring Around the Rosie": A series of bank robberies have become common lately, and Spider-Man's up to the task of stopping The Ringer from committing anymore. #"Testing Limits": Down due to the recent events in his life, Peter decides to take a break from being Spider-Man and have a day off to relax on Thanksgiving. He finds out that Uncle Ben's murderer, Denis Carradine, was let out of prison. Spider-Man's morals are tested as he tries to take vengeance on his Uncle's killer, but learns that it was all a simple accident and Jack didn't want to hurt anyone. #"Perfect Crime": Crimemaster, now obsessed with Spider-Man, rallies up all of his villains to form the Sinister Syndicate (Spot, Swarm, Scorcher, Jack o' Lantern, Carrion, and Crimemaster's bodyguard Shriek). The fight results in one of Crimemaster's enforcers, Mr. Big, shooting him. #"Mr. Big": A new crime boss named Mr. Big appears, claiming Crimemaster's empire. He has his Enforcers (Ox, Montana, and Fancy Dan) go after Spider-Man. #"Static": Max Dillion, a man who's jobless and with a daughter to take care of, turns to petty crime. Mr. Big transforms him into Electro and Electro goes after Otto Octavius from Oscorp to be cured, due to being a former employee there. #"Night before Christmas...": It's the night before Christmas, and Peter's busy with his family! Or so he thinks, as he finds himself in a cruel nightmare by Nightmare. #"Christmas": It's Christmas and Mr. Big hired his hitman, Tombstone, to kill Spider-Man. Spider-Man must protect his identity as it's now known to the criminal, and he has to protect his house and Aunt May. #"Spider-Slayers: Part I": Mr. Big hires Spencer Smythe to create spider-like robots to kill Spider-Man, and Spider-Man has to stop them. As a result of the battle, Spencer's accidentally killed. #"Spider-Slayers: Part II": Alistar Smythe invents a new armor, called the Ultimate Spider-Slayer, and goes after Spider-Man thinking he killed his father intentionally. #"TBA": Convinced that he's a menace thanks to the Daily Bugle and the people he couldn't save, Peter gives up being Spider-Man. Crime rate drastically goes up and no one is standing in Mr. Big's way. #"TBA": Mr. Big releases an assault on Aunt May, rallying up the Sinister Syndicate. Angry that he targetted Aunt May, Peter suits up and arrives at Mr. Big's office ready to fight. #"TBA": Mr. Big has the upper hand, but Peter finds incriminating evidence that Fredrick Foswell is Mr. Big, and sends the evidence to the police, resulting in Mr. Big's arrest. #"Rise of a Goblin: Part I": Norman Osborn, now a sadistic maniac obsessed with retrieving his son from S.H.I.E.L.D, obtains a sample of the Oz formula and uses it on himself. Claiming to be the Green Goblin, he goes after Harry. #"Rise of a Goblin: Part II": Spider-Man faces the Green Goblin, and the fight escalates to the bridges where the Green Goblin throws a bomb at Spider-Man who dodges, instead hitting Captain George Stacy (Gwen's father) and killing him. He turns himself into S.H.I.E.L.D, and Harry is released. Production Web of Spider-Man is a co-production between and , as a deal made due to the MCU-Sony deal already going on. The rights belong to Marvel Entertainment for the series but Sony is allowed creative decisions and a cut of the merchandising profits. It also airs on Netflix, due to the much darker and grittier tone to the series compared to Disney XD shows. The animation is by , with a notable style inspired by Teen Titans and ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''resembling Ultimate Spider-Man's. Episodes have a 22 to 26 minute runtime. Trivia *Peter's design is based on his Ultimate Spider-Man design, along with his Spider-Man costume. *Gwen Stacy's voice actress, Ashley Johnson, voiced Spider-Gwen in Marvel Heroes. *Gwen is based on Ultimate Mary Jane. Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on comics